


You're not leaving

by letthemadnesswin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Cheating, Dark Louis, Domestic Violence, Drinking, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smoking, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letthemadnesswin/pseuds/letthemadnesswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall thought he had the dream boyfriend, he was loving,kind,handsome and a very successful lawyer. Yet things started to change once Louis started to drink, he would get violent and the stress of his job did not help either. Worse louis started to get jealous and keeps a close eye on Niall, to the point were he is basically trapped in the Winnipeg penthouse.Will he stay with him and be unhappy or will he risk running and leave Louis behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> First i just want to start by saying this is my story, for anyone who might have seen this previously on wattpad.  
> And secondly i will be putting up my squeal to this book also just give me time i suck with technology :P

The car was stretched,and the sky was dark as we embarked on our journey to the the banquet. 

His kisses we sloppy but so were mine, and his breath tasted of mint and champaign.

This was a regular thing that we did ever saturday night,we'd get dressed up and hit the town.Id go with my husband to meet clients and friends from his law firm, and in exchange i got to be his arm candy and get flirted with by numerous men,he always knew how to boost my ego.

The life of a trophy husband was nice, the hours were great and he supported me so i didn't need to take a job. It was nice... Until he started to drink,and until he started to get violent...

Somedays it would just be relaxing at home when he would burst into our penthouse,screaming and accuse me of cheating on him. Even though he knows very well i haven't left the house! He knows when i come and go because he has a security system hooked to his phone and it beeps every time the front door opens! So how can he say i cheat when he know everywhere i go!?

To add to this bad mix he drinks regularly with his clients and friends at work and after,so only two nights out of the week he's sober when he gets home,and sometimes three if you're lucky.

When he drank he was either all cute and lovable or just a drunken slob, angry and aggressive. When this happened he would hit me mostly on the body so i could hide the bruises,yet occasionally i got a slap to the face like i had gotten last night...

(Flash back~At their penthouse)

It was late friday night and i was dancing in my tight boxers and singing to my favorite song, everybody wants to rule the world By:Tears For Fears.

It was a peaceful night in Winnipeg, the snow was falling in heaps and the city lights were so nice to look at from my kitchen window. I know it was november but daren't i could not wait for Christmas!

"Welcome to your life,theres not turning back" i sung as i pranced around the kitchen picking up spices and such for our smoked salmon.

Just as i was placing the fish in the oven i heard him arrive,with the big thump of his briefcase hitting the hardwoods i knew he had been drinking. His foot steps got closer and i sunk to the floor, maybe if he didn't see me he would just move on to the bedroom and take a shower and maybe cool down.

Keeping my eyes shut i hid behind the kitchen island,he walked up to it and took a wedge of lemon i left on the counter and bit it.His face scrunched at the sourness and he went to get a glass of water...and thats when he found me.

"Niall what are you doing on the floor?!" He asked surprised and slightly annoyed as i got up to face him.

Quick on my feet i made up a lie that i soon would regret..

"I was on the floor because i thought you would be late,and i forgot to dress..." his eyes now furious and i mentally face palmed myself for saying that,because next thing i knew he was in my face with a tight grip on my shoulders.

"YOU HAD SOME ONE OVER DIDNT YOU!" He screamed in my face as i tried to break away from him, just to be slapped and fell to the ground clutching my red cheek.

"No..It just i..was Lazy today.... i didn't get dressed babe. I didn't cheat i promise!" I spoke shakily as i coward on the floor, i kept back my tears for i knew not to cry in front of him.

"Fine!..."he snarked back in a huff."But for future reference i would prefer you dressed, and with dinner ready for me when i get home" and with that he walked off to take a shower,and thats when i let the tears fall.Although this was not one of his most brutal beatings i have received it still hurt,it hurt to know that the man i love can make me feel so unwanted...

(Flash back to the limo)

"Niall hunny were almost here" louis said to me as he tapped my shoulder slightly, his tender touch left me riddled and i tried to enjoy it for the time being.For soon enough he would start drinking.I always tell myself maybe tonight it will be different maybe he wont drink,maybe he wont hit me,maybe he wont force me to have sex.

But these things never do change.

He looked at me worried and then grasped my hand and pulled me in for a kiss,The car came to a halt and the driver told us we had arrived.

"You ready babe?" Louis asked and he kissed my hand,leaving me blushing.

"Yah just let me touch up my eye." I spoke softly as i dug thought my pocket to find my cover up.He fixed his bow-tie as i fixed up my eye what an odd combination,although i am pretty sure we are not the only couple doing this right now...

I object to violence because when it appears to do good, the good is only temporary; the evil it does is permanent. -Mahatma Gandhi


	2. Chapter 2

It was three am when he finally came home smelling of heavy smoke and alcohol.

He didn't bother to turn on any lights which lead him to knock over my favorite vase,then after he mumbled some curse words under his breath and took another sip from his flask.Then after he staggered into the living room were he finally turned on the table lamp, letting it aluminate the room and making him squint from the brightness.

"So right home from work eh?" I sneered as i stood up from the living room couch and faced him, catching him by surprise and making him drop his flask.

"Oops, i guess i forgot babe,sorry " he slurred as he tried to look some what collected.

"Well why were you so late?!" I interrogated.

"Me and the guys were out for drinks with the boss, nothin' happened" he said to defended himself as he walked towards me with a smirk playing on his face.

"Well I'm fucking pissed" i countered back With a huff.

"Well how 'bout i make it up ,yah know for being late?" He chuckled as he started to pull on my housecoat strings,but i slapped his hand away.

"No!. Im mad at you,you broke your promise! I cooked you a nice meal and got all dressed up yet you didn't even show! Tonight was suppose to be special and you promised me you would be home on time! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST CALLED!" I snapped at him only to have him press a finger to my mouth and silence me.

"Well then let me make it up to you... Cause I've been very naughty" he purred in my ear as he once more played with my coat.

"NO! Your drunk and thats not gonna fix anything! By the way you're sleeping in the guest room tonight!"I stated as i stormed off leaving him behind.

(*Next morning 6:15am*)

The alarm clock rang telling me it was time to help louis get ready for the work, but when i tried to get out of bed i found Lou's arms wrapped around me weighing me down. Guessing he more than likely picked the door.

Laying there he was still in his dress shirt and pants ,probably cause he was to drunk to change.

"Louis you have work today" i spoke sternly as i nudged him harder than usual showing him i was still mad about last night.

"But babe i don't want to" louis spoke lowly as he pulled me into his chest, and snuggling his face into my neck.

His breath was terrible mix of alcohol and vomit and he had an awful smell that lingered on him,i felt like i was being spooned by a hobo.

"Lou just get up you have to go to court today,and either way you need a shower!" I started as i got out of his grasp and onto my feet.He turned on his side and yawned to get a better look at me with a blank expression before he spoke up.

"Fine,but first i want breakfast" he calmly stated as his got up and stretched.

\------------------------------------------

I decided to cook fresh made pancakes with sausage and eggs ,plus my famous triples shot expresso or as i like to call the sure cure to a hangover,i thought it would be best for Lou.

Placing mine and his plates on the table i took my seat across from him,trying ever so hard to avoid talking to him but only to have him engage me instead.

"So what are you up to today?" He asked casually not noticing the tension between us.

"What i usually do everyday... Coffee with my friends (louis work friends spouses), then grocery shopping, and after that i get your dry cleaning then i make dinner for you. Then once IM done dinner and you're still not here! i clean up and wait for you to come home drunk as usual, then the next day i do it all over again..." Sarcasm dripped with every one of my words, i knew it was wrong defy him like that ,but i didn't care he need to hear it.

"What Niall?! You're not happy living in a million dollar penthouse and not having to work, and getting everything you want and need?! Sorry but that does not satisfy you?!" He snarled at me as he threw his plate to the ground letting it shatter on the hard tile, making my yelp at the sound of the breaking glass.

"MONEY DOESNT MATTER TO ME! I just want you to show you care and not show up drunk every night! I just want the old you back!" I shouted as i got up in a furry and placed my dishes in the kitchen sink,let out a sigh of frustration as i braced myself on the sinks edges.

My mind was in a cloud and my emotions got the best of me and i began to cry, i tried to be quiet but he heard anyways.

"Babe,I'm sorry" louis whispered in my ear as he hugged me from behind kissing my neck as he did so.

"Oh really" i said sarcastically as i started to wash up the dishes out of anger.He still stood behind as me rubbed my arms and whispering sweet things in my ear,yet i didn't respond till he groped me making me drop the dishes in the sink splashing dirty water allover my white top.

"Louis look what you've done! Now I've got to shower!" I barked angrily as pushed him away,storming off to the bathroom were i striped and jumped in the steam shower.

Hot water began to stream down my tired and sore body soaking my hair and soothing my muscles, finally some relaxation .

Grabbing the loofa i apply a generous amount of bath gel and started to wash,first to my arms then my sides and so forth until i was interrupted when i heard the glass door opening.

Quickly i turned to check on the situation hoping it just popped open itself,but i had no such luck cause next thing i knew i was face to face with louis.

"What are you doing?!" I asked louis as i attempted to cover myself,even thought i was stark naked with nothing to cover me but my two small hands.

He came closer and stroked my face smiling cheekily.

"Well since you said i needed a shower and you were taking one i thought i'd join you." Louis's voice was monotoned and i didn't like were this was going, he had me cornered,naked and scared.

Taking a a deep breath i tired to clam my nerves and spoke.

"We have three other bathrooms go use one of them" i said harshly turning my back to him and kept washing.

"No i like this shower" he countered back placing a hand on the small of my back making me tense and drop my loofa.

"Well then ill leave" i managed to squeak out as i tried to get out only to have Louis grab my arm and stop me. His eyes were now dark and his face was no longer cheeky but angry and cold.

Ruffly he backed me into the tile wall making me shiver at its cold touch.

"Louis what are you doing?!" I shook out as he grabbed my wrist and pinned me to the wall.

"Im giving you a reason to stay" he purred in my ear as he grinded on me.

"Stop it your hurting my wrists" i whimpered out only making him press harder on my arms.

"Come on babe i know you want it" he whispered in my ear only making me struggle harder.

"I said stop!" I now yelled at him only to be flipped around and have my face pressed to the tile with my arm pulled behind my back.

I screamed out in pain but he just ignored me, then without warning he put two fingers inside me making me squeal out in agony.

"Now Niall, you can go along with this and enjoy yourself or i can just fuck you and make it hurt a hell of a lot worse" his words were dark and full of anger and it frightened me, i knew if he didn't get the answer he wanted he would hit me...so i gave in and once again let my husband have his way with me.

Times like this i don't think his name should be louis, a more suited name would be Lucifer.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday night, one my most hated and loved nights of the week. The reason being is because Louis would not be home till five am or later,this meant that me and Harry (a fellow spouse of louis's work friend Liam) would hit the clubs.

Our husbands didn't know all thought because they weren't home to see us leave or return,so needless to say our plan worked out very well.

Tonight we were going to our favorite gay bar in downtown Winnipeg, i had order us a limo and we arrived at the club at ten. I was dressed in a pair of tight white skinnys with the trouser leg cuffs rolled up with a nice denim print button down shirt, and to finish my outfit i had a navy bandana hanging out of my left back pocket.

(*look up the bandana code on the net and you will understand that reference*)

Then on to Harry who was dressed in a Ramones t-shirt with a black and white cheetah print opened vest,and for bottoms he wore a pair of baggy burgundy trousers hanging low enough that you could see the top of his white boxers.And just like me he had marked his interest in men by putting a light blue bandana in his right back pocket.

(*like cereal go look that shit up or this whole chapters gonna be a mess for you*)

We were usuals at the club well know too so needless to say we didn't have to wait in line to get in, plus Harry had a VERY close relationship with one of the bouncers ;p

When we walked into the club we received many warm welcomes and were instantly whisked away to the bar, were of course we did a few vodka shots and maybe a few body shots.Not saying who off but lets just say I'm now missing a shirt button ;)

Only once we had a good buzz going did i muster up the courage to hit the dance floor were I remember by deadmau5 was playing,the song made the floor vibrate and it block all other sound making the club have a feeling of enchantment as we danced. Blue purple and yellow lights flashed everywhere occasionally dawning on people faces and giving them a personal spotlight,i was looking around the room for the lights latest victim when i saw him.

This man who was unlike any other i have seen before he was magnificent, not just his body or his face but his whole vibe. His skin was the most beautiful shade of brown that mixed well with his copper eyes that i could just pick out from the low club light, and his body was a master piece toned in all the right places arms,legs,everything. He was breathtaking... And he was walking my way.

My breath hitched and i found myself stuck in a trance as he got closer and closer, my knee trembled and my words were lost and all i could do was stare.

Now right before me he stood looking at me with a smirk playing on his lips,but next thing i knew he had grabbed me and we were dancing to the beat of the music.His moves were instinct with mine every grind very push and pull just amazing,it was like we were one with each other.

Yet after awhile of grinding on him he started to kiss my neck and play with my hair, how nice it felt to have his soft hands running threw my locks and his rough but gentle kisses being placed up and down my neck.

"So whats your name?" He asked me as he slowly moved his hands down my torso and rested a hand on my hip, making me buckle into him applying more presser to his package.

"Niall" i moaned put between breaths."whats yours?" I question back as i gave him a particularly hard grind.

"Zayn" he whispered in my ear sending a whole new wave of shivers down my spine.

"Sexy,so whats a man like you doing with me?" I asked suggestively as i now moved around so we were face to face.

Zayn didn't respond but he did wrap his arm around me and grabbed my bum, i giggled and then he waved something in my face that looked like fabric... I soon realized thought that it was my bandana.

"This here is why sweet-cheeks ..." Zayn said cheekily as he pulled me in closer a deeply kissed my neck, this giving me the prefect opportunity to sneak my hand around his waist and grab his bandana and flash it in Zayn's face.

"So then what are we waiting for" i smugly said and ran my hands down his torso and grazed right over his crotch, bitting my lip as i did so to turn him on more.

Zayn didn't answer but instead grabbed my hand lead me thought the crowded bar to one of the VVIP room, that only the super rich could rent out.They had a privet bar,bathroom, hot tub and bedroom, i still remember from when Louis took me here for my nineteenth birthday.

Once inside he pushed me up up against the nearest wall and started to undo my shirt as he kiss my collarbone, and laughed at me when i moaned like a pornstar when he found my spot right under my chin.

"You like that, don't you" Zayn teased as i finally got my shirt off and flung it across the room.

His eyes were now scanning over my toned chest and he started kissing down my waist till he got to my jeans,were he made quick work if the zipper and soon let my trousers fall around my ankles. Leaving me only in my boxers with a ragging hard-on just dyeing to be touched.

"I underestimated your size" Zayn said as he pulled my boxers, thus releasing my cock and making it hit my stomach with a hard slap that echoed throughtout the room. Zayn then got on his knees and blew hot air on my erection.

"Zaynnnnn" i moaned as i began to shake from the need to be touched, he just smirked at me and began to kiss my cock lightly seeing how far he could push me. He licked and tugged till i finally had enough grabbing his head i roughly shoved my dick in his mouth,and to my surprise he didn't freak out or have any problem with deep throating me.Instead he just gave me a sinister smile and began to bobbing his head up and down.

I had to bracing myself on the walls to keep from falling from the pure amount of pleasure i was from having Zayn sucking and rubbing my cock.

"Zayn I'm gonna cum!" I moaned out coarsely as i looked down at him to see his face still with that cheeky smile upon it.

He didn't stop sucking thought and soon i felt the pull in my stomach and i was almost there,then i heard my phone ring. Momentary i was distracted from being blown but was brought back Zayn shoved a finger in me and i lost all control, my stomach flipped and i came in his mouth letting out by far one of the loudest moans i have ever made and collapsed to the ground.

Zayn then lifted off my cock and looked me dead in the eyes and swallowed,giving me a smile and a wink. 

"That.... Was.. Amazing" i said between breaths as i sat there panting before him a hot and fluster mess, i was in a fog until he brought he back to reality.

"You going to answer this?" Zayn questioned as he grabbed my iPhone from my pants pocket and held it before me, the caller id was Harry's and i immediately snatched it from Zayn and answered it quickly.

"Harry?! Whats wrong!" I said into the phone in a panick trying to pull up my pants with one hand, only to fail and fall over.

"Niall! They left the bar early our husbands are on their way home as we speak come meet me outside. And hurry!!" Harry franticly spoke.

"Kay ill be out in a min,just hold on bye" and soon as the called ended i quickly pulled up my pants and snatched up my shirt, not even paying notice to Zayn till he spoke up.

"Whats going on?" He asked concerned just as i was leaving the room.

I couldn't lie to him so i told him the flat out truth.

"My husbands coming home and i need to get back before he does, I'm so sorry to do this to you but i had a great time but now i must be going" i spoke quickly as i pulled my shirt on my shoulders and started to walk thought the club to the limo.

"When will i see you again?!" he asked just as i open the car door.

"If i beat him home ill be here next saturday, but if not then I'm unsure" and with that i shut the door and left him at the sidewalk with a look of saddens and confusion in his face.


	4. Chapter 4

My heart was racing as we drove, partly from adrenaline but mostly from the fear of what louis would do to me if i didn't beat him home. This terrified me and i called to the chauffeur to speed up, to which he did but only after we paid him and extra 100 dollars.

"Do you know were they are?" I questioned Harry as he nervously tapped away at his phone.

"They said fifteen minutes away from your house. So you will only be arriving five minutes before him"Harry spoke franticly as he kept check to see what street we were on. I breathed out a sigh of relief as we continued our ride back, but now all i had to worry about was how i was going to hide the fact that I've been clubbing from louis.

(*Louis point of view*)

"Mr.Tomlinson we have arrived at your building"

Finally i was home! I just couldn't wait to see Niall so i could tell him about my promotion,he'll be so happy i just know it!,i only hope though that i wont be waking him.

"Good evening Louis,how are you tonight?" The front desk man asked as i walk to the elevators.

"Just fine how about you?" I asked kindly as i called for the elevator.

"Just fine, i just saw your husband hows he been? He came by in rather a hurry and didn't answer me."

"Wait...do you mean he wasn't home all evening!" I spoke sternly as i turned to face him dead on.

"Well i mean he signed out at 9:40 and just returned five minutes ago Mr.Tomlinson"

The lift doors opened and i got in without even answering the doorman. Once the doors shut i freaked out throwing my briefcase to the ground in anger, and bracing my self on the lifts rails.Niall was definitely going to get it now.

(Niall's point of view)

As soon as i got home i rushed to my bedroom and quickly slipped on a pair of pj bottoms and a heavy sweater, and then i slipped out to the patio to have a smoke in hopes it would mask the scent of the club.

My hands shook as i tried to light it, i was so scared. Standing at the rails of the deck i looked down searching for Lou's car,but for some reason i couldn't find it.

Turning back i went to take a seat on the deck furniture when i bumped into him...

"Eh love, how was your night out?" I softly asked as i lent in and kissed his cheek.

"Good! How was yours?!..." Louis spoke darkly as he stared at me with a blank expression that instantly made the hairs on the back of my neck rise. He took the smoke from my hand a took a big drag,still with his eyes never leaving me.

"Fine..." I quietly replied as i reached for my smoke ,only to be pushed to the ground ruffly and have him grab my left arm.

"My your skin is flawless" louis complimented darkly as he ran his free hand over it that held the smoke."It such a shame you had to sneak out"

"What are you talking about" i countered back only to have him tighten his grip on my arm.

"You know very well what i talking about you slut! The doorman told me you had been out so don't patronize me!" Spat louis as he now got to his knees and stared me right in the eyes with a furious look.

"Louis i can...OUCH GOD DAMN IT!" I screamed as i felt him burn my arm with the cigaret as i thrashed and the ground whining in pain till he finally let up.

"Had enough?" He asked promptly as he got back up to his feet and continued smoking, not even sparing me a glance as i cried on the ground.

"What did you don't that for!" I shouted back at him,as i struggled to get to my feet from the pain.

"I did it to show you who you belong to. And also to remind you never to do it again" he spoke calmly as he stared at the cityscape. "Now i have some big news! Do you want to hear it?" He questioned so pleasantly.

Even though i didn't answer he went on anyways.

"I made partner today!" Louis said joyfully as he turned to face me, probably expecting me to explode in a boom of happiness but i stayed emotionless. on the ground.Then his face turned dark "Well babe aren't you happy for me?" He questioned.

But i didn't answer, mainly due to my sobbing and coldness.

"Well regardless,its still a big deal and tomorrow there is going to be a dinner held for me, and i will be meeting my new boss. So ill need you looking your best." Louis stated as he finished the smoke and threw it over the rails, then moving over to my side to inspect my arm.

"You're going to need to fix that" louis said half concerned and angry before he walked into the house, thus leaving me standing outside,still crying and holding my arm in agony.


	5. Chapter 5

The place were louis dinner way held was called Pho Hoang ,it was a Vietnamese restaurant and louis's new boss rented out the entire place just for us and a few other people who worked at the law firm. As soon as we walked in the door we were all seated at a large table, the aroma of the food surrounded and it was like i was in heaven.

All the wife's/husband's were here tonight Harry,Daniel,Betty and the newest one Penelope, and let me just say she looked like and escort...whore :p

When we first sat down i noticed that there was an empty seat at the head of the table, to which i presumed was were the 'boss' sat.Louis hadn't told me much about him but from what i understood he was rather a hardass and hated when people were late, how ironic...

"Niall would you be a love and get me a beer please?" Louis asked me as i sat there staring into space.

"Sure...Liam would you like anything?" I asked politely seeing as i only wanted to make one trip.

"Yah but ill get Harry to go with you, it will give you guys a chance to catch up" Liam said kindly shooting me one of his cute half smiles,only to receive daggers from louis for doing so.

As soon as we got to the bar we immediately got to talking about last saturday, he told me that Liam had slapped him which was odd for his nature cause he was so nice,but then again i guess anyone can snap.Next i showed harry what louis did to me and he almost vomited at the sight of my burnt and mangled skin. He was about to say more about it but the drinks came and we went back to the table. I didn't even have time to tell him about Zayn.

When we got back the table it was a buzz everyone was talking about there plans for spring, some were going to Miami or Texas and some had cabins at west hawk lake like me and louis. But the most talked about thing was Mr.Malik.

"Hello everybody,sorry I'm late" i heard a all to familiar voice say from behind me. For some reason it sounded like the guy i hooked up with last night, but it couldn't be could it? Now i was worried and frightened to turn around to face this man,so i stayed quite and ate my salad until of course louis had to mess up my plan.

"Niall sweetie stand up and meet my new boss"louis commanded as he pulled out my seat and i rose to my feet. 

( means talking to himself)

I stared down at my shoes for a while till Mr.Malik extended his hand and i had to look at him,and thats when my heart nearly jumped out of chest. It was Zayn.

"And this is my husband" louis finally introduced me as i just stared in aww at the man before me. Zayn then raised my hand a planted a gentle kiss upon it.

"Yes i know,i believe we've met before"


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes i know,i believe we've met before" Zayn spoke calmly as he turned to greet Louis.

I then felt Louis wrap his arm around my waist and give me a harsh squeeze,Zayn clearly had not realized what he just had done.Louis's face grew dark but then soften as he took a sip of beer,before he spilled the quarter of it left on his suit.

"Oh look silly me what a mess i have made" Louis chuckled as he some-what attempted to swat away the wetness on his top."Niall will you be a love and come help me get this stain out?"he kindly asked me,even though i knew it was more of a command.

"Well it was nice meeting you again Mr.Malik" i said sweetly before i was ruffly dragged away by Louis.

Once we were out of sight he pushed me in the the bathroom and i crashed into the nearest wall."Louis what are you doing ?" i stuttered out as i shook before him,while he lock the door.

He didn't even acknowledge me he just kept pacing around the room and running his hand throughout his hair,why did Zayn have to do that?Did he want louis to find out,cause it almost seemed as thought.

"So do tell me how you met my boss before?Cause i really would love to here that story." louis suddenly snapped as he neared closer to me with a look on his face that could kill.

I was trying to think of an excuse i could make but none came to mind and louis was quickly growing impatient,and thats when he pushed me into the wall.

"So Niall you going to tell me now or am i going to have to violent?" he now hissed in my faces as i had my back against the wall.

"I meet him at the shops..." i said hesitantly as my voice shook with fear and hatred for the man who stood before me.

Then there was another shove but this time it was harder and made me whimper."Really in a shop Niall which one to be exact? Because from seeing the way he kissed your hand and the way he looks at you,i'd have to guess that it wasn't any ordinary shop"he spoke sternly as he grabbed both my wrist and once more forced me into the wall.

"So are you gonna tell me were you really met?" Louis once more snarled at me.

Now i had two choices to make, one being to lie to him and possibly be beat senseless right here, or number two were i tell him the truth and basically admit to him that i had met Zayn at a gay bar. Basically what ever choice i pick I'm going to get in shit, so i might as well tell him the truth.

"I... I met him at the club last friday..."

Soon i felt that familiar burn of pain as Louis landed not one but two blows to my torso, making me slide to the ground clutching my tummy with short breaths from the wind being knocked out of me.

"Niall you disgust me..." Louis said before he unlocked the bathroom door and walked out,leaving me a mess on the ground clutching my stomach trying to clam myself.

Why does he hate me so much? But then get so protective over me.Its like he hurts me so i don't get hurt by others,but thats not right now is it.

I love Louis and he loves me but loves not suppose to hurt like this.

"Hello is anyone in here?" I heard a low voice say behind the door.

Quickly i scrambled to my feet and dusted of my suit before i replied.

"Yah..its opened" i spoke softly with my shaky voice as i walked over to the sink.

Soon i heard a pair of dress shoes walk behind me as i washed my hand, i instantly knew it was Zayn just from way the he walked.

"Niall why are you shaking?" he questioned me as he placed a hand on my shoulder, making me stop my movements.

"Its..Its nothing okay" i said quietly as i pushed passed him and grabbed a towel.

I was about to leave when Zayn grabbed my hand and pulled me to face him.

"Niall if its nothing than why are you crying?" Zayn's words were spoken with deep concern as he wiped away my tears with his thumb.Making my breath hitch from the new feeling.

He then slipped his hand to my cheek and his warm palm made my cheeks redden with embarrassment, how nice it felt to be touched so gently for a change.

"Niall can i...can i kiss you?" he asked shyly as our faces were now only centimeters away, so much so that i could feel his warm breath on my lips.

"Yes" i breathed out quickly before i felt his lips on mine, so soft and smooth that they mended with mine in unison.

With his kiss i felt all my worries and fears just fade away,all i felt now was the pure joy i got from just being with Zayn in that very moment.


	7. Niall's drunken mistake

So like louis n all like called me upz today and was all like babez i gots to goz away for three dayz on a buizznes trip and like ill be leavien you alone so be goodz

And i swears a soon as he left i was dialing up all my gurls and shit and we threw a ragger at my house and i invite harry over and guess with that bitch dids 

Da bitch invited zayn and wez started to dance like cray mudafucks and acting like horney bunny n shitz 

Iv been drinking... Sorryz


	8. Chapter 8

Bloody hell I'm hungover! And who on earth left the shades open the sun is blinding.

"Wake up louiiiiieee close the blinds!" I hissed at the body beside me.

"No you do it babe" a groggy voice replied that i knew was not my husband...but Zayn.

Quickly i jumped from bed only to discover that i was nude and ripped the cover off the bed to cover my self.

"ZAYN WTF WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED!?" I shouted franticly as i searched for some boxers,while he just sat there watching me with a smirk.

"Well answer me!" I shouted again growing very impatient.

"Well Niall" he said smugly "I think you should know, i'd have to think you'd be pretty sore after what we did last night " then he winked at me, and lord what this man could do to me it made me weak at the knees.

"So would you like me to go make us some breakfast or are you just gonna stand there slack jawed all day?" He said softly as he turned over on his stomach.

"NO! I will not! And by the way I'm not sore,there is no way in hell i slept with you!" I Shouted angry as i slapped him on the back making him jump and yelp.

"Well aren't you feisty.And your right we didn't, but whats stopping us from trying." He purred in my ear as he wrapped his big arms around my waist and pulled me down to the bed, making me fuss in his grip till i finally gave in to his cuddles.

Zayn made me feel safe in his arms from the way his heartbeat was like a soothing lullaby to me, and the way he held me so softly but tight enough for me to know he cares. It was all like a dream to me, and sadly thats all it could ever be cause i was married.

"Zayn what are we doing?" I asked softly with a concerned as i snuggled into his chest some more,as though he was my lifeline and if i let go i'd fall.

"I don't know Niall, but what i do know is that i don't want it to stop anytime soon." He mumbled back as he kissed my forehead and rubbed calming circles on my arm. 

"I like that idea" i whispered as i connected my lips with his.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE!? NIALL GET OUT HERE NOW!"

I'm dead...fuck.


	9. Chapter 9

"Niall get out here this instant!" I heard Louis scream again as he made his way closer and closer to bedroom,making my heart jump every time he took a step.

Why was he home early he told me he'd be gone for three days and it had not even been a full 24 hours since he left. My heart raced as i heard him going in every room looking for me,and then slamming the doors shut in frustration when he didn't find me.

"Zayn you have to get out of here louis will surely kill me if he finds you in here." I whispered to zayn as i began to get dressed in what ever clean clothes i could grab.

"But how were on the top floor!?" He countered back looking at me like i was mental.

"The fire escape of course I'm not gonna make you jump out of the bloody window now am i!" I snapped back frustratedly.

I watched him as he ran over and opened the window and glanced down at the metal rails and breathed a sigh of relief, but only then to have his face turned sad as he looked at me with this stare.The type of stare a child gives you when you tell them everything's going to be alright,when they clearly can tell you are just lying so that they wont cry.

"Zayn why aren't you leaving?" I asked confused and panicked while i was quickly doing up my shirt and trying to fix my hair, all while his eyes never left me.

"I don't want to..."

*BANG BANG*

"NIALL I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! NOW OPEN THIS DOOR OR ILL BREAK IT DOWN!" Louis shouted cutting Zayn off mid-sentence.

"I don't want to leave because i know that when i leave he's just going to hurt you again. And Niall i just cant do that"

"But Zayn i'm married i can just runway from my husband..." I tried to defend myself.

"I'm not asking for you to marry me or abandon him. I'm just asking for you to let me keep you safe for awhile"

"NIALL OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Louis threatened again as he now started to ram into the door making the walls rattle with every blow.

Zayn now looked at me wit pleading eyes as he stood on the fire escape with his hand extended to me. Zayn's eyes pierced through my soul and made me see just how much i wanted this...this freedom.

"Niall just please...let me keep you safe.."

And with those final words of reassurance i took his hand and soon we were making our way down the fire escape, and as my feet hit the sidewalk and we began to walk to his car i felt this wave of confusion wash over me.

And i started to think was this the right path to take?...

(*Louis point of view*)

"NIALL OPEN UP!" I shouted on last time before ramming into the door and breaking it off it hinges, letting it crash onto the bedroom floor with a huge bang.

"Niall were are ?!" I shouted in frustration as i looked all around for him, first going to the bathroom and looking in the shower and linen closet, only to find that he was not in either leaving me to become more frustrated.

Then there was a sound from the closet and i trudged over to it and angrily opened the door, expecting to see a crying and scared Niall inside but instead there was nothing...Niall was gone.

He left me...that selfish prick left me! "Why would anyone ever want to leave me!" I shouted angrily as i started pacing around the room,as i threw stuff at the walls and ripped all of Niall clothes out of the dressers.

"Why would he...Leave!" I shouted again as i fell to the ground running my hands through my hairs frustratedly as i shook with every breath.

"Why would he leave..." I whimpered out as i sobbed holding favorite jumper dear to my chest as i curled up into our bed, were i cried myself to sleep with images of his sweet face haunting me in my dreams.

All the while trying to think of a reason why he would have left me, and how could i get him back in my arms.


	10. Chapter 10

(*Louis's point of view*)

I hug my knees closer to my chest. The tears are never ending, making my vision blurry. A million questions are running in my mind. But the one that over powers all of them...

Where did Niall go?And who did he runoff with?

Standing up i looked over at our bed, the bed that i'm guessing he and some other man slept in last night. Although the room still smelt fresh the bed sheets said other wise, sure they smelt of Niall but they also smelt of Guess cologne and Niall only wore D&G.

I pulled all the sheets to my chest and tried to inhale some of Niall's sweet scent, but then something cold touched my arm and fell to the ground with a light ping before it slid under the bed.

My curiosity got the best of me an soon i found myself on my knees,blindly shoving my arm under the bed frame in search of this unknown object...but then my hand came across something rectangular.

Pulling it out for further examination i discovered it was a journal,Niall's journal to be exact. I know i shouldn't look in it but i just have to. 

 

(*P.S Louis is 29 and Niall is 23 in the story*)

(September 13,2007)

I feel old today cause yet again it's my birthday,just a nice reminder that another year of my life has passed.I'm eighteen for god sakes! Someone get me a bloody walker and cane lol But seriously it surprises me how far i've come, from being a little boy playing soccer in my back yard to now playing for a collage team with a full scholar ship.

I've really achieved allot and after today i even snagged myself a number from a hot pre-law student named louis, what a perfect birthday gift ;) He goes to my school too and were set to go out for coffee on thursday! How about that :)

I just hope that i won't spill coffee on him lol but only time will tell :p

~~~~~~~~~ 

As i flipped though the book i soon realized it was just filled with memories of me and him,every day was recored not one missed. He had written down every moment of our relationship...the good and the bad. 

~~~~~~~~~

(January 1,2008 New years!)

Me and Louis spent our new years at one of his friends flats i think his name was Liam? But thats not the point tonight Louis said he loved me!

(February,14 2008)

Me and Louis slept to together for the first time!

Oh and he also took me out for dinner...not as important but let me tell you he dessert was great ;) wink wink

(June 24,2008)

Louis asked me to move in with him!!!

(July 13,2008)

Me and louis went up to his family's cottage at west hawk lake, thats were he introduced me to his mum and dad. And thankfully they welcomed me with opened arms :) His dad even taught me how to fish!

(October 31,2008)

Louis and i went to Harry and Liam's halloween party, we dressed up as salt and pepper shakers :)! And trust me we did some shaking later that night ;)

(February 14,2009)

LOUIS PROPOSED!!!!!!!!

(August 13,2009)

Louis's parents passed away in a car crash...Louis's got their house&cabin,but his sisters got the money. His dad didn't give louis any money,because before he died he louis he wouldn't need his help because he was going to be great lawyer.

His dad had faith in louis,and thats the best thing his dad could have ever given him.

(November 29,2009)

Today louis surprised me with a trip to Ireland to see my family...I introduced him to my family as a friend. Louis got angry and stormed out and went back to the hotel. After he left i told my family he we were really engaged,and my father disowned me, and my mother just cried.So i left, i dont need to be around people who treat me like that.

When i got back to the hotel louis was crying and very drunk,i held him through the night and let him cry into my chest. And in the morning i told him what happened with my father and we went back to Winnipeg, seeing as there was no reason to stay in Ireland anymore...

(January 1,2010)

Louis and i tied the knot. It was not a fancy wedding just a few of our close friends,i invited my mum i even bought her a ticket...but she didn't show.

But thats alright cause me and louis are finally married :)! He's my family now.

(April,14 2010)

Louis hit me today...It was my fault though he's stressed about his finals,i shouldn't have pestered him while he was studying...He's just not in the right mind set right now so i forgive him. Besides he bought me flower the next day :)

~~~~~~~~~ 

I flip through the battered journal more, feeling a pang of guilt and disgust in the deep caverns of my stomach. I stopped at another random page. 

~~~~~~~~

(June 11, 2010) 

Louis is graduating today!! I am so proud of him! He has studied so hard. Just to make his father proud. If he was hear now, sitting with me watching Lou walk up to except his degree, he would be shedding tears of joy..just like I am. Louis turns to me, smiling big, holding up the paper.

He finally did it.

(September 13, 2010)

I don't even know what happened...I can't even tell Harry about it...but you, Diary, are always here for me so I owe you this much.

Louis raped me last night. On my birthday. 

 

~~~~~~~~~ 

I sob more and more reading what he wrote about that night. I don't even remember what happened.Niall was very detailed about it too.I gag while reading it how could i have done that to him.Flipping through again, something caught my eye,he's most resent entry. 

~~~~~~~~~

(February 19,2013 ) 

After Saturday night...I am more confused than ever. The time I spent with him at the club, made me question my love for Louis...Just one simple touch from him makes me blush and my heart rate quicken. He looked so hurt that I left him. But I didn't want Louis to hurt me again. He can't find out. Niether can Liam. He'll hurt Haz too. I can't loose Harry. He's the only friend Lou allowes me to see. But...He just so much safer than Lou. Should I go with Him? Or should I stay...and suffer the consiquences if Louis ever finds out I was out?

~~~~~~~~~ 

HIM! Who the fuck is this guy!And why is he touching my Niall!

I threw Niall's journal across the room smashing a mirror in the process. Anger filled my veins as i paced around the room clawing at my hair in frustration till i remembered. The thing had slipped under the bed,maybe be a hint!

Madly i reached under the bed till my hands touched the cool metal of the object as i grasped it, and pulled it out so i could get a proper look at it.

It was a business card case set in gold, and inside the cards and read a name. And that name was...Zayn Malik


	11. Chapter 11

Zayn...Zayn Malik my fucking boss is fooling around with my husband and i didn't even notice...How could i have been so blind! I should have know something was up by the way he kissed Niall's hand at the party! How could i have been so god damn stupid!

Well now Niall's really gonna get it and this time i'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget...

(*Niall's point of view*)

After escaping out of my apartment Zayn took me to his house in Headingley,which was a small town right out side of Winnipeg only a forty minute drive from me and louis's flat.

It was a rather lager house and very modern with rock walls and a sold metal door,which made it obvious to me that he had not designed it himself. Cause he come off as a more middle east style type of guy, but regardless his house was large and rather extravagant.

When we entered i was attacked with kisses by his big hairy Newfoundland dog,her name was kiska and she was huge with all black fur except her tummy. And not far behind her trailed two little puppies one named Nico and the other named Zion, they were both colored like their mother and equally as friendly.

After i was done being licked to death by the dog's Zayn lead me to the living room, were we sat on his couch with two warm cups of coffee and the puppies snuggled into our sides.

"Niall.." Zayn softly said as he looked at me with concerned eye's making me feel as thought i was in trouble.

"Yes Zayn?" I asked back shakily as i placed my cup on the solid marble coffee table, that laid so elegantly in the middle of the room.

"How long has Louis been like that?...i mean like aggressive to you." Zayn asked nervously as he grabbed hold of my left hand and began softly rubbing circles on my palm, all while he was gazing into my eyes with his piercing stare.

"What...what do you mean?" I ask a little bit too obvious. My free hand shakes harder as I try to look anywhere but Zayn's concerned face.

I hear him sigh deeply, the same time as his pager goes off alarming me. He looks at the little object attatched to his side and looks back at me.

"Niall, I'm so sorry but I need to head back to the office. I'll be right back alright? Are you okay with being by yourself for a bit?" He asked sweetly as he places a hand on my cheek, to which i melt into.

I nod, but inside, I feel scared to be alone. Louis is more powerful than he leads on. I don't know what he'll do now. I'm truly afraid to be alone. Zayn gives me a quick peck on the lips and before I know it, I hear the door close.

"Kiska you'll keep me safe wont you?" I asked the fluffy dog as i ruffled her fur,to which she replied with a bark and a lick leading me to take that as a yes.

Seeing as it was already 6:00pm i wondered in to the kitchen in search of some nom's, not just for me though the dogs seemed pretty hungry too and i'd be a horrible guest if i didn't feed them.

Finding some ground beef i started to make taco's while i danced to the radio that was playing near by,footloose was playing and kiska and i danced around like fools to its rhythmic tune. Even her puppies were getting into it as they jumped and yelped with is,i could really get use to these cutiepies.

By the time i had a the meat and vegetable ready and on the counter i had totally forgotten about feeding the dogs, and soon i found myself searching in the Zayn's walk in pantry for their food till the dogs started to bark.

"Came down i'm getting you your food" i said trying to quiet them down but their barks only got louder and angrier, what was their deal?

"Niall..." I heard a stern voice from behind me call. I knew he would come find me i just knew it, why was i so stupid to think i could get away with this?! Why was i so naïve to think for once everything could actually go my way.

"Niall" he called one more time as i heard him step closer,only to retract his step when the dogs growled at him.

"Why are you here louis!" I snapped at him as i came out of the pantry holding two cans of dog food,and began to open then on the counter near by so i could keep my eyes on louis.

"Niall i'm here to apologies...see i brought you flowers" he stated shyly as he presented a bouquet of tiger lilys to me.

"Louis you really think thats gonna cut it!" I shouted at him as i placed the food in the dogs bowls. Then throwing the can harshly in the trash bin,while i gave him the displeased stare.

"Do you really think flower are going to make up for the years of physical and verbal abuse you put me threw, oh no not this time you can take your fucking flower and shove it!" I yelled at him as i pushed past him and stormed into the living room,were i plopped down on the couch.

"Niall i'm truly sorry, i promise it wont ever happen again" Louis consoled me as he sat next to me on the couch.

"Bullshit louis! You said that last time and yet you hit me at that party just a week ago! Why the hell should i believe you now!" I was right in his face now as i yelled at him,i had to clutch my fists so i wouldn't jump and straggle him. He paused for a minute,sighed then spoke.

"Because Niall if you come back to me we will adopt,just like you've alway wanted to..."

My heart halted at his words he wanted to raise a child with me, we had talk about this many times before but never has he actually said he wanted to...

"Do you really mean it Lou?" I asked him softly as i grabbed his hand and looked at him with curious eyes.

"Yes i do Niall,we could even travel to go get them too, i know how you've always wanted to go to china. We could start a family" his words made me melt, i could finally be a father. And me and louis could finally have a family of our own.

"So what do you say Niall.Will you come home with me?" Louis asked cautiously as he got up from the couch and offered me his hand.

"If i do you have to promise things will change though...No more hitting me or calling me a slut alright!" i said sternly as i grabbed his hand and pulled him down to look me in the eyes.

Then there was a long pause,but finally louis spoke up.

"I promise, i wont hurt you anymore cause Niall I love you more than anything else in the world"

"I love you too Lou"

(*Louis's point of view*)

"I promise, i wont hurt you anymore cause Niall I love you more than anything else in the world" i lied to him as i pulled him in for a kiss, and eagerly lead him to my car.

I cant wait to get him home,he's in for a mighty surprise...


	12. Chapter 12

(*Niall's point of view*)

The ride back to our apartment was filled with silence,except for the wind that broke against the window as louis execrated the car.He actually looked rather calm but as street lights hit his face you could see hints of hurt and anger,but yet he gave off a peaceful vibe.

I clutched the flowers to my chest they really were quite beautiful,i shouldn't have yelled at louis like i had i must have made him feel terrible.

After another long silence, we find ourselves walking towards the apartments front door. Louis still remained quiet as he fetched the keys out of his pocket. I clutch the boquet closer to my body, thinking they will bring me comfort.Louis said he won't hurt me anymore,so why am i still so nervous?

The creak from the door startles my thoughts,and Louis gently grabs my hand, kissing each knuckle softly. He smiles after, looking straight into my eyes as he does so. I feel heat rise onto my face, and my ears begin to heat up too. He chuckles and drags me into the warm house.

\---------

After a few moments getting settled back into my home, Lou and I are sitting on the grey couch in the living room silently. No TV on or anything.The air tense and it scares me to be quite honest. I'm supposed to be safe in my own house....not feel like I do now. Yet i cant help but feel like I'm a stranger,and and unwelcome on at that.

Louis's hand tightens on my shoulder making me wince. I turn my gaze to him, my eyes widening when I see he's staring right at me.

"What made you think you could leave me, Niall?....So easily too. Do you think I'm stupid Niall? Hmm? Is that it?" His voice sends chills down my back.

It sounds so dark,as id there is evil lurking in his every word. It scares me so much my heart feels like its about to pop out of my chest.

Suddenly, I feel a stinging sensation on my cheek as I fall off the couch and onto the wood floor. I let out a choked sob as I look up at him. His eyes are black as night; his expression cold and blank.

"I believe I asked you a Goddamn question Niall. Now, ANSWER ME!" he screams deeply his voice so dark I wouldnt be surprised if satan himself took over his body.

I back my body up until my shoulder blades hit the coffee table. My vision goes blurry and i realize one thing...

He lied.

The one person i thought i could trust in this worlds lied to me,right to my face, and without even the slightest hint of guilt.

"Why Louis?" I asked him groggily as i felt myself getting weaker and weaker. His eyes didn't even look human anymore as they starred back at me,they were just black and emotionless.And honestly at the moment i couldn't even tell you if this man that stood before me was the man i met on my eighteen birthday all those years back, cause this man was a monster.

But the difference between a monster and louis is that monsters are just imaginary,but louis well louis was real and he was by far way scarier then the boogie man could ever be.

"WHY WHAT?NIALL!" He screamed back at me as he pinned me to the ground,holding my shoulders and snarling in my face.

I shuddered and whimpered like a frightened puppy as he pressed more pressure on my body, but i still managed to sob put one last thing.

"Why did you stop loving me?!"

He freezes all his movements. His breathing becomes ragid and fast paced too. Eying him hesitantly, he snaps his head up and wraps his hand around my throat. "Do you want me to show you how much I fucking love you?! THEN I'LL FUCKING SHOW YOU!" he screams louder in my face.

My breathing comes in pants as tears stream down my face.. Louis comes closer to my shaking body. I hear a loud rip, making it clear that my shirt is no longer wearable. I feel dry lips on mine in an instant pushing my unresponsive ones. He bits down on my bottom lip, making a shrill of pain go through my body. I whimper is fear as his hands roam my bare chest.

"S-STOP! LOUIS YOU DONT KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING!" I scream in agony as his mouth travels down closer and closer to my now bare bottom half. I groan in pain as he bits down on the inside of my thigh. I try to squirm around to get free.

"Your gonna learn your lesson, Niall."

"NO! NO PLEASE LOUIS PLEASE!" I screech pleadingly. He just tisks with his tongue at me. Just now realising it, Louis is stark naked hovering above is angrily.

"Your fucking mine. MINE. YOUR NEVER LEAVING ME AGAIN!!" and with that,he plunges into me without prep or warning. I scream in agony, feeling myself being ripped open.

"IS THIS HOW ZAYN MADE YOU FEEL?! HUH? IS IT?! TELL ME NIALL! I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW!" With each word, he thrusts deeper into me at a rapid pace, not letting up at all. I feel liquid drip down mt leg. My eyes widen the same time Louis looks down and chuckles darkly.

"OH LOOK, THE BITCH IS BLEEDING! ARE YOU ON YOUR PERIOD? YOU MUST BE. YOU ARE A SLUTTY, CHEATING BITCH AFTER ALL!!!" my screams and cries come harder and harder.

But louis never let up, he just went harder and harder, and i just keep screaming and praying it would end.

"Stop screaming you slut! Or I'll fucking knock you out!" Louis threatened me as he readjusted him self paining me even more.

"Louis please stop!!" I pleaded once again as he thrusted into me with such force that i swear he cracked my pelvis bone.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TALKING!" He yelled at me before he hit me in the face making me see stars.

"PLEASE LOUSI IF YOU LOVE ME YOU'D STOP"

And then everything went black...


	13. Chapter 13

"Niall wake up"

"Niall.."

"Niall wake up!"

I open my eyes in panic with a cold sweat soaking my forehead, i was scared i would find a angry Louis before me but instead i was greeted with a pair of beautiful brown eyes.

"Niall are you alright? Were you having a nightmare?' Zayn asked concerned as he slowly stroked my hair.

"Yeah i was... How did i get in your bed?" i asked worriedly as i glance around his bedroom.

"You fell asleep on the couch last night, the puppies must have tuckered you out eh?" Zayn chuckled as he cradled me in his arms, as i myself snuggled into his chest.

"Yeah i guess so" i mumble into his t-shirt as i huff for air still feeling exhausted.

"So what was your nightmare about, if you don't mind me asking. Was it Louis or?.." he began to trail off as he planted loving kisses into my unruly hair.

"Yeah it was...But i'd rather not think about it ya know. As they say think about the positive, not the negative." 

"Oh yeah? and what might your positive be?" Zayn cheekily asked as he twirls some of my hair between his finger, making me giggle and hide my blushing cheeks beneath his white bed sheets.

"My positive is being here,and looking forward to a brighter future. How about you?" i ask back to zayn as i look up to face him.

"My positive is you..." he replies slowly as he lowers his head and kisses my softly.

...and he kissed me softly...

Breaking apart with a shaken breath, I turn my head over to the left to see blaring red numbers burning my eyes terribly. 

I groaned looking at the time; 4:24 AM, and turned back looking at the saddened eyes of Zayn's face. His grip on my waist tightened profusely in a protective manner and it made my heart swell in adoration. 

"No." He said tightly, his dark eyebrows lowering and his lips pressed in a thin, white line.

"I-I have to go back.." Trailing off, I look at the wall across from where we're laying. 

"No. You don't have to do anything, Niall. You don't deserve going back to that place. That building isn't even a home to you, is it? You should feel comfort in your own home but I know for a damn fact you don't feel comfortable being there with him. I know we've only known each other for a short while, but I care so much for you, Niall. I know, and believe with all of my heart, that I can -- and will -- take care of you so much better than he can! So please don't go back because I can't bare the thought of that drunken thing doing anything to you. It makes my skin crawl just thinking about him even touching you-"

"Zayn! He's my husband!" Those words escaped before I even knew I was saying them. Defending Louis was like a second nature to me.. I'm just so used to it, my mouth doesn't have a filter anymore. Making people believe that everything is fine between Louis and I when people give me questioning glances; the same with concerned or worried. But Louis made me practice.. Made me practice lying so he wouldn't have to deal with the questions anymore. I was too scared to disobey, so I said I would do it.

The look in his eye made my stomach twist and writhe in horrible shapes. I could see his jaw clench painfully even in the limited lighting in the expensive looking room. 

"Please don't say that.. Please.." He all but whimpered. 

"Well what else can i say...What do you want me to do Zayn?! I can't just leave him like that, i at least have to go back and explain it to him." I rush out as i frustratedly sigh at the thought of going to see Louis again.

"Well let me come then,who knows what he'll do to you if i'm not there" Zayn pleads with me as i get up from his bed and begin to dress.

"We'll if i let you come you have to stay in the car,okay" 

Zayn frowns but then nods with a sigh of frustration. 

"Why can't you just drop him a line instead?" He asks me as he grabs my arm and pulls me in for a kiss.

"Because Zayn i need to get my things too, i have all my clothes and important stuff there." I counter back as i get up yet again and put my shirt on.

"Fine. But let's hurry i want to get this over with and take you out tonight. Amici's on Broadway sound good?" Zayn asks me cheekily as he shoots me a cock half smile.

"Sure captain douchbag" i chuckle as i throw a pillow at him.

He dodges the pillow with ease, and shakes his head at me with a small smile that I return easily. Things are so much easier with him, my shoulders are not tense, they are relaxed as ever. My eyes aren't guarded, ready to fend off anyone who tries to test me. They are open, happy, and I bet everything I have that they are shining so bright at this very moment. 

But my mind wanders to what awaits me at the house. What will happen? What will..he.. do to me? But I shake the thoughts away because I have someone to protect me this time, I believe nothing will ever happen to be ever again. 

"You okay, Niall?" I hear him ask.

Turning my head I see him fully dressed, a tight white t-shirt straight leg dark wash jeans and dark blue vans. Very casual, but yet he makes it look like he spent hours on that outfit. 

I look in his eyes to see concern, worry, and protectiveness that made my heart flutter just a bit. 

"Yeah I'm okay. I just don't want to go and face him ya know?" I say the last part quietly, almost ashamed about it. 

"You know I'll protect you with everything I have, right?" He asks calmly with a strict tone that reassures every fiber of my being. 

My shoulders relax again and I nod, smiling at him again, which he returns. He strides over to be and holds out his arms out for me and I all but jump in them. 

Nuzzling my head into his collarbone, I take a generous whiff of his cologne and natural musk of ZaynZaynZayn that makes me feel content. 

His arms wrap around my middle, and his hands gently rub up and down my spine in a soothing manner. 

"You ready to go back?" He asks, a hint of sympathy hits his voice. 

I shake my head a little and let out a humorless snort as I burrow deeper into his comforting aura, "I'll never be ready, Zayn."


	14. Chapter 14

I unlocked the door to me and louis's apartment. Being as it was thursday i knew Louis would more than Likely be at work, thus giving me the perfect opportunity to gab my things.

Pressing my key into the door i was relived to see that louis didn't change the lock, but it also unnerved me because this meant he knew i'd be back.

With a shaky breath I opened the door to the apartment.But once i do I'm immediately hit with the stench of heavy alcohol and trash. My nose scrunched up in disgust as I look around the foyer; empty beer bottles, empty vodka bottles, and a few empty whiskey ones too, mixed with week old greasy pizza boxes. Walking slowly, I continue farther and farther until I'm in the living room. The dark grey couch is completely destroyed; the cushions torn into little bits, the base of the couch flipped over, the glass coffee table shattered into tiny shards all over the tiger wood floor and the flat screen TV broken, a large crack right in the middle of the black screen.

"O-Oh my God.." I whisper in shock, my left hand coming up to cover my gaping mouth.

Jumping as a loud crash comes from the kitchen, signaling that another expensive thing has been broken, I take in a sharp breath and daringly let my feet follow the shattering sounds.

Walking fast into the kitchen I turning my head to find none other than my drunk husband hunched over with his shoulders narrowed down, with his chest falling and rising quickly. I can hear his quick intakes of breath from where I'm standing behind him and my eyes widen as I see another bottle of Jack thrown carelessly on the floor, soaking the hardwood. 

"Niallllllll you'd come bacck to mee (hiccup) i knewww you would" louis drunkenly greeted me as he stood up clumsily from the ground and braced himself on the kitchen island.

He look so distraught, he was wearing the same dress shirt that i had seen him in when he first left, but now the buttons were done wrong and there was various stain on it.

"Louis why aren't you at work?" I questioned him with great concern.

Looking at me blankly with his worn out eyes and stubble covered face he spoke up.

"Still on vacation babe" he slurred back at me with meek smile. 

"So!" He began "Have you come back to apologize? Or are you here to tell me that your fucking my boss!?" Louis suddenly snapped at me as he slammed his hand down on the counter.

My eyes widened with fear and he soon began to get closer to me.

"How did you know?" I stutter out with my voice cracking.

"NIALL! Do you think i'm bloody stupid?! I found it in your fuck'in journal so i know you kissed him!" Louis was now right in my face spitting his words at me like knives, but all i could now was back away and hope he'd calm down.

"What does he have that i don't Niall! Does he have more money or a bigger house!! Or is it his cock?! Is it bigger than mine. I bet you that's it eh? A slut like you wanting more eh?" then he lunged at me pressing me up against a wall and grabbing my wrists, making me unable to move as he pushed his greasy body to mine.

"L-Louis..LOUIS! Y-You need to s-stop now.." I try to push his dirty figure away but he slaps my hands away roughly. 

"Who gave you the bloody right to tell ME WHAT TO DO, HUH?! WHEN DID THE THOUGHT OF YOU EVER BEING IN CHARGE CROSS YOUR STUPID LITTLE MIND, NIALL?!" His breath hits my face like a solid force and my vision goes blurry for a moment. He pins my hands over my tussled hair and he licks and kisses my neck savagely. 

"Y-You know I love ya, righ- (hiccup) right, baby? You.. You can't leave me, Niall. You know you can't." He murmurs against my throat as my heart beat quickens. I feel beads of nervous sweat start to form onto my hairline. 

Giving it all my strength, I kick Louis where the sun don't shine with the ball of my knee roughly. He yells in agony and falls down onto the floor curling himself in a ball. I stare in shock that it had actually worked on him.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BITCH!" He screamed with pain still etched into his overused voice. His eyes turn black with anger and I slide down the kitchen wall in horror and I let out one scream before Louis lunges for me with all of his wrath.

"YOU'RE NOT LEAVING" he growled again.

"ZAYN!" I cried out as i keep squirming in Louis grasp.

"ZAYN HELP!"

Louis lunges at me before I get another scream out. He puts his dirty palm over my lips to conceal my desperate screams for help.

"You need to be quite, Niall.. You know better than to yell." He scorns me with a tsk coming out of his dry, cracked lips. 

"Now keep quiet and enjoy it like you always do, baby.." He whispers, his breath reeks of alcohol and I try to turn my head away but his firm grip on me holds me in place.

My muffled screams continue as he drags me towards the dining room trying to force me onto the clustered table. I think quick on my feet and bit his finger, hard. He yelps and flinches his hand back before my head flashes to the other side. My cheek burning and my vision turns into black dots all around.

"YOU FUCKING IGNORANT LITTLE-" he slaps my again before finishing his sentence. 

I scream again, this time strained, but louder.

"ZAYN!!"

"STOP SAYING THAT FUCKING NAME YOU WHORE!" He punches my chest, making me fall onto the table. I look up to see his stoned face, his eyes showing only lust and anger and, mostly, rage and betrayal. 

"YOU'RE SUCH A WHORE, YOU KNOW THAT?! I GIVE YOU EVERYTHING. I GAVE YOU THAT RING THIS APARTMENT.EVERYTHING I DID. WAS. ALL. FOR. YOU! AND WHAT DO YOU GIVE ME IN RETURN?! HUH?! A LOUSY MARRIAGE, AND A SLUT OF A HUSBAND WHO FUCKS AROUND WITH MY BLOODY BOSS. WHO FUCKING CLICHE IS THA-" But he didn't finish.

Cause Zayn my knight in shining armor pulled Louis off of me and punched him square in the jaw knocking him to the ground, were he was left confused and angered.

"NIALL ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LET HIM DO THAT TO ME?" Louis screamed in outrage as he saw me scurry to Zayn's side.

"Yes i am" i stated harshly to him as i look him dead in the eyes.

"But why Niall...don't you love me?" Louis weakly asked as he began to crawl towards us.

I looked down upon him with his eyes broken and his body weak and frail, and i could only conjure up one thing to say to him.

"I still do, but i can't love you like this. You need help Louis and until then, i'm sorry to say but i can't live like this." 

"BUT I CAN CHANGE!" Louis bagged me as i began walking towards the door.

"If you actually show me you can, i'll come back. Cause i'm tired of you lying and say you'll change cause you never do!" I shout as i begin to cry at the door.

"What will it take then?! I'll do anything! Just name it!" Louis pleaded now.

"Then if you really love me you'll go to rehab,and sort yourself out. If you do that an i'll see if i can forgive you enough to come back." i say shakily as i feel tears run down my eyes as i stare at the man i love and watch his heart drop.

"I can't" Louis then said sadly with his eyes to the ground.

"Then i guess this is goodbye.."


End file.
